The present invention relates to a support apparatus for mounting a peripheral device and, more particularly, an arm for suspending and supporting a flat screen peripheral device such as a computer monitor or television.
Adjustable stands and arms for use with electronic or other equipment are known in the art. Such stands are used to suspend a device above or below a horizontal surface, such as the bottom of a cabinet or from a ceiling, as well as above a desk top, in order that the device meets eye level or some other desired height.
Support arms also serve to hold cumbersome objects that are designed to be placed away from a surface due to ventilation requirements or other concerns. In conjunction with support arms, it is known in the art to also provide mechanical extension arms and/or tilters in order to position the supported equipment in the desired location. Typically, an extension arm is attached to the suspension structure and may then be attached to, among other things, a computer monitor. The extension arm allows the easy manipulation and repositioning of the peripheral device into a desired location.
Despite the considerable efforts in the art toward the development of extensions and support arms, advanced, compact and easy to used devices are desirable.